User blog:Anomalous13/Global Conflicts (Part II)
Hey again. Here's Part II of my fanfic Global Conflicts. External Links *Part I *Part III *Synopsis of every chapter Chapter guide *Chapter 11: The Insurgency *Chapter 12: Reunion *Chapter 13: Bloon Attacks *Chapter 14: Chapters 11-17 Chapter 11= This chapter is not in Chris' journal. It describes what is currently going on in Nox Aeterna, through a 3rd person perspective. Yes, this goes against the style of the fanfic, so what. *'Nox Aeterna' *'September 13, 2016' *'3:36 PM' Arcturus is in some sort of fortress. He is in a tower overlooking the fortress. Shortly after, an Insurgent walks into the room. Monkey - "Sir, for some reason, the Monkey Capital hasn't taken notice of our attack on Tudis Base yet." Arcturus - "Yet? Why would they?" Monkey - "Well, I just learned that none of our monkeys took the survelliance tapes of the cameras within Tudis Base." Arcturus '''- "WHAT?! YOU MORONS! I THOUGHT THAT WAS TAKEN CARE OF ALREADY!?" '''Monkey - "Uhh...no." Arcturus - "THAT WAS AN EASY JOB FOR YOU GUYS! Actually, if the Monkey Capital is not aware of our actions yet, no one has came across those tapes. We still have our opportunity. Good..." Monkey - "Well, okay. I'll be on my way sir." The monkey walks out of the room. A few minutes later, another monkey walks in. Specifically, a Sun God. The two look over the fortress. Sun God - "Arcturus." Arcturus '''- "Ahh, hey. Yes?" '''Sun God - "The Monkey Capital hasn't been aware of our attac--" Arcturus - "I am already aware. Any other news?" Sun God - "Our monkeys will be ready to depart Nox Aeterna and assault multiple Monkey Capital bases soon. We will make sure that no one will take notice of our actions for awhile. We've also made some significant technological advances as well!" Arcturus - "Ahh, excellent! I'll lead the attack on Ocean Road. Our monkeys will invade Stronghold Castle, the weapon caches on Snake River, and some Bloon populations. The Monkey Capital and Bloon Empire will easily fall to our new invention! As a friendly offer, would you like to lead the assault on Mount Magma?" Sun God '''- "It would be my pleasure. There's that rally we must do here as well. Our monkeys have already put up posters in Silver City and other pages. Don't worry, there won't be any people that we don't want coming. You know Arcturus, you should lighten up whenever we talk!" '''Arcturus - "Good. The rally will be taking place at 6:00 PM today. By the way, are you calling me boring?" Sun God - "Just whenever we talk. What happened to being a little more outgoing? You know, like in the old days? Arcturus - "It is very bad for The Insurgency to have a goofy leader. It sets a bad example. Plus, I want to look intimidating, not goofy. But fine, I'll lighten up whenever we talk." Sun God - "You're forgetting that both of us lead the Insurgency together." Arcturus - "Sorry, I always "forget" that you lead the Insurgency along with me." Sun God - "Uh huh. Jerk." Arcturus - "Hahah, what?" As the Sun God said, The Insurgency will be attacking multiple Monkey Capital sites, including Mount Magma and Ocean Road. Since July, Ocean Road has recovered from its damages, and it has been improved since. Before the attacks commence, there is a rally going on at Nox Aeterna at 6:00 PM. The Insurgency will attack both Bloon Empire and Monkey Capital sites, for unknown reasons. There were also monkeys sent to go claim the surveillance tapes from Tudis Base, oblivious to the fact that the tapes were already taken by Aureolous. Like Chris said before, the Monkey Capital has a bigger threat now. The Bloons Empire also dislikes the Insurgency as well. The world looks like it's about to get in a global conflict soon... |-| Chapter 12= *'Silver City' *'September 13, 2016' *'4:03 PM' Hey, Chris again. Last week, Andy and Gary had to unexpectedly leave somewhere on a mission. Ryan and I were specifically told not to go with them. Odd. They should be coming back today, and Gage should be finished recovering later today, so Aureolous will finally reunite once again! That sounded cheesy.... A few weeks ago, I showed the Monkey Capital the survelliance tapes from Tudis Base, and they said that they will commence an attack on any Insurgency property a few weeks later. Every monkey was surprised! They were thinking, "Why would a monkey rebel against the Monkey Capital?" Additionally, the tapes were broadcasted across all of Silver City and major cities. The whole world now knows about these rebellious monkeys! I'm not even sure what Ryan has been doing recently, I haven't seen him in five days. Since three of the five members of Aureolous are occupied at the moment, I haven't been doing anything lately. Just my typical military daily activities and stuff. Ahh, Ryan just came inside my house. Ryan - "Hey Chris! Haven't seen you in awhile..." Me - "Hey Ryan. You know, people knock before barging into people's homes!" Ryan - "You've done the same to me! Hahah, does it look like I'm robbing you?" Me - "Meh. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Ryan - "I can't visit a friend? Well, before Andy and Gary return in 3 hours, I wanted to just grab a quick coffee with you. Are you busy?" Me - "Well, I haven't been doing anything lately. Sure!" Ryan and I headed to the coffee shop in the city. It's the best! They have awesome frappucinos, coffee, and a bunch of other stuff. When we got there, Ryan and I just caught up on what's been happening lately. Nothing new or exciting. It pretty sucked. Later, I wished so much that nothing was happening. On the way back to my place, we came across some weird posters. "Want to hear the truth about the Monkey Capital? Join the rally, at 6:00 PM!" The poster did not show where this rally was, or any hints. Odd. There was a silhouette of a monkey on the poster as well. It looked like a monkey in a cloak...wait, it looked too familiar. Arcturus? We found a monkey hanging up posters in the distance. We got his attention, then he started running away. Ryan and I quickly catch up and subdue him. Ryan - "Well, nice move you made there. Can you show us where this rally is?" Monkey - "You'll find a map on the back of the poster! Let me go!" Me - "Ryan, don't put him down yet. Who's the monkey on the poster?" Monkey '''- "I don't know! Some fella just asked me to hang these posters up. They said the rally is for a good cause or something!" '''Ryan - "Monkeys can't just go around the city and hang up posters! That's illegal! Who's the monkey that asked you?" Monkey - "Some guy in a black outfit. I saw some other monkeys in black outfits talking to each other earlier. He paid me a hefty price to hang up these posters. Why?" Me - "Okay, you've told us enough. Ryan, let him go." Monkey - "You jerks!" The monkey runs away. The Insurgency is behind this rally! What's this rally about? Anyways, Ryan and I went back to the poster and looked on the back. It looked like a segment of a map actually. We took the poster to a nearby map and tried to figure out where it was. It was actually quite some distance from Silver City. As this rally was only 30 minutes away from us, Ryan and I rushed there, and we took his automobile. So, we arrived, and the rally was taking place nearby this huge fortress. The fortress itself had no sign of life, which was weird. We entered the building, and there were hundreds of monkeys inside. There was a stage in a distance. Ryan and I went to the balconies for a better view. A few minutes later, the stage lights up, and three monkeys emerge from under it. It was the three monkeys from the Tudis Base surveillance tapes! A monkey in a black cloak, a Sun God, and a ninja monkey. The entire crowd started cheering. It's Arcturus! Arcturus - "Comrades! Our men have showed you about this rally, The Revelation, and how the Monkey Capital is a very cruel thing. I am Arcturus, and to my left is Proteus, one of the remaining Sun Gods left in the world. To my right is Dominic, the best Ninja Monkey that you will ever encounter in your life. We three will guide our way to imminent victory!" Arcturus - "I will remind once again why the Monkey Capital is just a horrible thing. They have taken away our families, they have taken away our property, and they have taken our rights of free will! Consistent criminal actions! They have been doing it for years, and they show no sign of stopping! I will guarantee that they will not do the same to you! And look what else they did to me..." Arcturus lowers his hood, revealing his face. It was so disgusting! It was like half-robotic and half-organic. Some of his bones were showing too! The sight was pretty. Pretty gross. How is he even alive?!? Arcturus - "This is what the Monkey Capital has done to me, and thousands of other monkeys on the globe! I have no need to further explain why the Monkey Capital is cruel. Additionally, the world is now aware of the Insurgency! That does not matter! We must simply continue our plans at a faster rate." Arcturus '- "As I am currently speaking, our men are currently assaulting both Monkey Capital and Bloon Empire locations! Our enemies will easily fall to our newly developed technology; camouflaged zeppelins and special lightning! So what exactly defines "special lightning"? I am quite eager to demonstrate. Men! Bring out the machine, and the test subject! With this machine, any type of monkey can be as powerful as a Super Monkey!" The entire crowd gasped in shock. That's impossible! Super Monkeys are genetic! And camouflaged zeppelins?! '''Arcturus '- "The machine is still in its prototype stages, and will be expected to be mass produced in about two weeks. Now, I will start the machine, and point it at the test subject. You are all about to witness a very significant event!" The machine whirred up, and took awhile to start up. Then, Arcturus shot lightning at the Dart Monkey. The entire room flashed several times, and it got really loud. A few moments later, the monkey looked buff! The monkey could fly, shoot plasma beams, and it had super strength! It was a legitimate Plasma Monkey! The entire crowd gasped in shocked again. '''Arcturus - "With these invention, no monkey or Bloon can stand in our way! Now comrades, join us, and together we can put a stop to the demonic Monkey Capital! I am Arcturus, and this is The Insurgency!" The crowd started cheering again. This was really bad news...the entire audience was a potential Super Monkey! Not to mention hundreds of other monkeys! And camouflaged blimps? What in the world? Who knows what other technology this evil group as developed! What was Arcturus talking about?! The Monkey Capital has never done anything wrong! As Arcturus and the other two monkeys were leaving the stage, the roof of the building suddenly exploded. The Bloon Empire was attacking! Most of the audience ran out the building, and left. There were several ZOMGs, and they were sending MOABs to crash into the building. Several Insurgents appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the Bloons. Intense warfare was currently going on, and Arcturus and his two partners suddenly vanished. The lightning machine was left behind as well, but there was no way for me or Ryan to grab it in the middle of the conflict. We bolted out of there and drove back to Silver City. Ryan and I immediately went to the military base and told the commander about the rally. We requested for more troops to head to the rally. Commander - "Chris, we can't send any troops over there at the moment; we are currently preoccupied!" Me - "Occupied with what?" Commander - "Our men are currently attacking the Bloon Empire!" Me - "For what?" Commander - "Those stupid bloons have attacked our territories on Snake River. They've also destroyed many of our territories near Silver City. Intelligence states that there are currently ZOMGs heading to Mount Magma as well!" Me - "Sir, there are no reinforcements left? The Bloons and rebellious monkeys are fighting each other near the city!" Commander '''- "Chris! Let those two sides fight each other! We have no place in that battle! We need to direct our attention and focus towards Snake River and Mount Magma!" '''Ryan - "So...what do you need us to do?" Commander - "Nothing yet. As you know, your friends Andy and Gary are returning soon, and Gage is about to finish his recoveries as well. Until then, just stay put. I need Aureolous to do a special task." Ryan - "Which is...?" Commander - "I will tell you two later. I must go for awhile, I will see you two here in one hour. Go fetch Gage while you're at it." Ryan and I went to the hospital. We went to Gage's room, and the doctor (or whatever) was removing his bandages. We were told to leave the room quickly, so we would be surprised. A few moments later, we overhear Gage and the Doctor talking. Gage has been out for two months! Along with that, he has been shocked because of his new mechanical parts. Gage's reaction was priceless! Then, Gage walks out of the room. Gage...looked all different! Not disturbing like Arcturus though, thankfully. Both of his arms, a part of his head, and a rather big part of his chest was mechanical. Gage had a HUD type of thing intergrated into his cyborg head as well. His arms had detachable cannons, which connect to this weird box thing on his back. It was pretty weird. Gage - "Oh my goodness, hey guys! I haven't seen you in...two months. Was I really out for that long? And where's Andy and Gary?" Ryan - "Ahh, that unexpected missile explosion really did a number on you. Andy and Gary are currently on a operation, and they should be back at the military base right now actually. And yes, it's been two months!" Chris - "Guys, I hate to stop our reunion, but we really need to head back. We need to meet up with the commander in 15 minutes!" Gage - "For what?" Ryan - "I have no idea. We should go now...." |-| Chapter 13= |-| Chapter 14= |-| Chapter 15= |-| Chapter 16= |-| Chapter 17= Chapters 18-23 Chapter 18= |-| Chapter 19= |-| Chapter 20= |-| Chapter 21= |-| Chapter 22= |-| Chapter 23= Chapters 24 & 25 Chapter 24= |-| Chapter 25= Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived posts